


It's Time To Stop™

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Sisters, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Family, Family Drama, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Knifeplay, Knives, Little Sisters, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Narcissa needs to have a conversation with her sister about something serious. Does Bellatrix see it that way? Mm, no.Oneshot/drabble





	It's Time To Stop™

Narcissa Malfoy, neé Black, liked to mind her own business, in contrary to most of her family. She had honestly accepted it by now, and the fact that she couldn't change them--she agreed with them on certain things too, on others she didn't but pretended to to keep the peace. However, right now there was one thing she really did need to talk to her older sister about. 

It was after Bellatrix had been threatening someone for The Dark Lord; who, and exactly for what, Narcissa didn't remember. But something definitely had stood out. 

"Bella," she said afterwards, very slowly so she wouldn't make her angry. "Did you just refer to knives as 'people openers'?" 

Bellatrix paused, before shrugging. "What, was I not supposed to?" 

"...no." Narcissa said, shaking her head in exasperation. It was a lost cause though honestly; like she'd said before, she wouldn't have listened to her anyway. 


End file.
